Patriot M
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: One man's recollection of an elaborate truth, but is it real or just another lie? Rating may change. Chapter 2 is up! On hiatus until I get a review and I finish some of my other stories!
1. Prologue

**A/N **_This story may not be liked by some and may be critically disregarded by others. But it was a thought on a story I had and decided to go with it. The story as well as idea itself are mine. Characters I also claim. Affiliations with the United States of America, whether it be military, government, or otherwise I do not legally own. Any of the characters or events portrayed in this story are fictional and any actual occurences are purely coincidental. Any opinions or thoughts expressed in this story are not necessarily the thoughts of the author and should not be taken as such._

**T.Tommy Dulin's**

**PATRIOT M**

I shall never forget my time there. The very thing that happened and the events that happened continue to plague my mind even today. Oh, the very idea itself of the event in question, I must admit, was shocking in as I did not see it coming and should of. But it was flawless, absolutely flawless. A perfectly working system, unbeknownst to even the most prominent mind within this country or another. Well, it was perfect until I was factored into the picture, but even now I am sorted out and it still remains a perfect machine. Hopefully that will change after this. But, for all I know this system of constant perfection is employed in other countries. To think about it now, it would not surprise me. Surprise? How surprised I was when I found out the truth. But the truth, sadly, can come at a terrible price. My price was high and yet...

My greatest regret right now is that I no longer have the time necessary to accomodate the rest of the world in my new found knowledge. For within the coming hours I have found that all I can do is ponder and think when did it all begin? These last, fleeting moments in life will be the last I can use to attempt to dissect and convey to you exactly what had happened, the way it happened, even why it happened. Now, the history leading up to this would be nothing more than a boring recollection of my life, so I will leave that out unless absolutely needed. This account I will give you, take it or leave it as you wish. You won't read about this in any paper, hear about it in the media, nor see it yourself. Well, if you see it yourself you may end up like me or possibly in a better position than me. This is my word against an entire nation's and I can only hope you are wise enough yourself to heed my words and help spread the message amongst the remaining people of this country.

Of course, after hearing this story you may think me full of hate and contempt and may be glad to see me go. Well, to each their own but I advise you now that if my words are not heeded, it could very well lead to the end of our true existence. I say true existence because...well, I'll get to that later. For now, just take a listen at what I have to tell you. My name is Jack "Jackie Boy" Schaefer and I hope that in the end, you'll make the right choice.


	2. My Future Plans

**A/N **_And now for chapter 2 :) Due to course language within this chapter and some of the upcoming ones, Parental Advisory is strongly advised. _

Now, to get to the explanation at hand. I would have to say, the true beginning of my tale and the beginning of the truth to be told would have to of began on the infamous day known to all people as 9/11. Yes, the 21st Century "Day that lives in infamy". I was only 16, in high school, minding my own when I had heard of the news. Most of the rumors going around the school was that a bomb had went off in the building. Later, obviously, reports confirmed that the towers themselves were hit by airplanes. Classes became silent as we watched in horror as the buildings themselves came toppling down. Not long after that, we had watched the President's speech on the incident and how he vowed that we would stop the terrorists from ever doing it again. It was that speech that inspired me to move onto the course I felt called to me...join the army to stop the terrorists and restore peace to our nation.

When I had gotten home that very evening, I knew I first needed to check with my father on how he was fairing. He had been a veteran of the Vietnam War, a hard headed, 100 patriot, never to question what orders or task his country gave him to do. I knew he had to of been hit hard by news of the Twin Towers. I found him in his favorite chair, a dilapidated beat up recliner with one side completely tattered and the other on it's way. He had it for years and despite what mom wanted done, he would not dispose of it. He was seated in front of the television, his eyes glued to the television like a hawk to it's prey. In one hand he held a bottle of Wild Turkey, his best friend since the war. His rugged facial features showed that he was angry, impatient, and more likely than not, intoxicated. His breathing was slow and it's sound made my body quiver. He wore wire frame bifocals and hadn't shaved since he returned from the war. He was almost 56 years old, only a few months shy of his birthday, but nonetheless showed it's features on his body and face.

"Dad," I spoke softly as I came to his side and saw what he was watching on the television. He never once looked at me, but continued to stare at the T.V.

I crept up beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. I could tell right then, from the hardness of his shoulder, that he was even more tense than I expected.

"Dad," I said again.

"What," was his gruff reply. It sounded annoyed.

"What's your thoughts on all this? How do you feel..."

"Those goddamned sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to them once we bring down the hammer! As soon as we find out who did this, we're gonna nail them to the fucking wall!"

Yeah, he was drunk alright. Drunk and just as upset as most of us were that day. I left him alone after that response, believing it to be the best thing for him. Later that night, while we were eating dinner, Dad began another rant.

"The way I figures it is this! Those bastard Arabs over there are the ones that did this! Those sand niggers are gonna get what's coming to them!! I only wish I could be there when we drag their sorry asses out of their ditches and fry them in the sun," he shouted laughing and then draining more of his Wild Turkey.

Mom remained quiet as he continued yelling. She loved him dearly, but always hated when he talked like that. She was not one for racist remarks or dinner table rants, but she stayed loyal to my father nonetheless. I took the opportunity to tell my dad of my plans.

"Well Dad," I said, wiping the chicken grease from my mouth, "I guess you'll agree with the decision I have come to today. When I turn 18, I'm going to join the Army and fight those terrorists to restore peace to our nation."

I said that with so much pride and joy, hoping this would please my father. He looked up from his dinner plate, as did mom. Their eyes locked a gaze on me and for a moment my heart stopped. Mom wiped her face and swallowed hard.

"Why do you feel you have to do that dear? Is it because..."

"Leave the boy alone Evelyn! He obviously thinks he's a man, if he wants to try and join our boys in uniform," my Dad shouted, cutting Mom off.

"Gary," my mom said calmly, "I just think it's still too early for him to make that kind of decision." She turned to me. "Are you sure you want to do that son?"

I gave her my best smile of reassurance.

"Yes mom. I want to do this. I need to do this."

Dad took another gulp of his liquor and slammed it down.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! The boy has become a man, even sooner than I would've thought! If this is what you want to do Jackie boy, then by all means go for it! Your old man is behind you all the way."

I smiled once again, joy filling me at my father's approval. Mom smiled sadly and continued with her dinner as Dad began eating with renewed happiness. I also finished my dinner, my path in mind set.

And so, with Dad's approval, I began delving into any and all information I could about the Army. I spent extra time I had looking up the requirements, benefits, and jobs that the Army could prepare and train me for. And as if a dream had dissipated, 2 years had come and gone.

**A/N **_Love it? Hate it? Lemme know what you think with a review!! And again, the content contained within the story is fictional and in no way reflects the thoughts or beliefs of this writer. Thank you!!_


End file.
